


Basilicus

by therealaisabelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Choking, Cock Worship, Dacryphilia, Demon Prince Iwaizumi Hajime, F/M, Maybe its asphyxiation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealaisabelle/pseuds/therealaisabelle
Summary: Hajime has been a good familiar and is finally ready for his promised reward. You’re a little reluctant to indulge, but really who can say no to the demon prince.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Basilicus

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr @aisywroteit or @maryanimette
> 
> Latin Translations:  
> “Venefica.” - Witch, Poisoner  
> Basilicus.- Kingly, Royal, Kinglike.  
> “Bona puella.”- Good Girl

“Can I kiss you?”

You’re caught so off guard by the question that you send half the files on your desk flying, in your effort to create space between the both of you. 

You’re stopped by a big, rough palm that wraps firmly around your upper left arm. You have to clamp your thighs together to relieve the pulse of heat that settles in your core at the contact.

“I’ve been good,” His voice is low, a deep rumble that promises sinful things. “You promised a reward, love. If I were good, you’d give me one thing I want.”

“One thing within reason Hajime!” 

“It’s not within reason to want a taste of what’s mine?” He’s serious. You find yourself admitting that the demon looks ethereal in the glow from the artificial light and that you want him to taste, you want him to be satisfied.

“You’re an idiot,” You mutter, shifting lightly.

“Technically, I’m only half an idiot,” His smile is deceptively charming and for a brief moment you completely disregarded and sense of self-preservation. “That’s definitely something you can fix.”

You don’t know when you move but you find that you’re now kneeling on the desk as his breath ghosts across your forehead. You gasp, trying to move away again and find that he has not let go of your arm.

“I— This isn’t a good-” Your heart pounds as you look up into his eyes. The way the olive green darkens to almost black has your heart plummeting into your gut. You suppress a full-body shiver as his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip. The muscle dragging hypnotically against it. “Haj-”

You’re cut off as another big hand snakes around your waist. It drags you across the desk, further disrupting your files. The space between your bodies grows non-existent as Hajime’s grip tightens, locking you in place.

“All you have to say is no,” He releases you arm in favor of running his thumb across your cheekbone. He follows the line of your jaw right to your bottom lip. A bottom lip you hadn’t realized was stuck between your teeth. His touch is gentle and when he drags his thumb along it you release it with a sigh, your lids fluttering with the motion. “You are my master and if you command me to never touch you again, I will never touch you again.”

“Hajime I-” You’re interrupted by his thumb slipping past your lips to settle against your tongue. Your cardiovascular system comes to a grinding halt. The blood vessels constricting violently as your heart gives a sudden lurch. Your hands fly to his shoulders seeking an anchor, something to ground you, stop your soul from escaping its mortal cage. 

Your eyes slip shut of their own accord and when your heart finally begins its staccato rhythm again you moan around his finger, lips closing around the appendage and suckling gently.

 _ **“** Venefica **,”**_ Somehow Hajime’s voice manages to drop an octave. The baritone rolling through you like thunder, the hairs on your body react like magnets, standing on end as though they are drawn to him. “You aren’t putting up a convincing fight.”

Briefly, you wonder if he was going to let you continue to pretend that you don’t want him. You were so wet you feared you were probably about to drip right through the thin material of your underwear and onto your desk. You knew, without a doubt, that he could smell it. Smell how your body was aching for him, preparing for him.

His thumb pressed a little harder and your face flushes at the fresh wave of arousal that courses through you. God fucking damn it. If he didn’t kiss you right now you were going to do something stupid.

Hajime must have read your mind because before you could take your next breath, he’d replaced his thumb with his lips. They were soft and warm, and he was so gentle, his hold on you tightening subtly, that you felt tears gather at the corner of your eyes.

You didn’t need gentle right now, but you couldn’t bring yourself to express that as the demon’s tongue swipes across your lips and you open for him like the cherry blossoms in spring. Hajime tasted like the dark chocolates he’d brought back from the Caribbean and fucking sex. 

Like good sex. Like sex you’d never be able to forget. Like sex, you’d be willing to die for. Like raw, unfiltered fucking. The kind that would leave your throat raw from screaming and your legs numb from shaking.

A groan escapes him, traveling through him and into you and settling like a warm hand on your sex. Your hips buck involuntarily, and you find your arms wrapping around his neck as you try to pull him closer. 

You become aware, as his tongue slides across your own and explores your mouth, that there was something pressing against your stomach. Your lust clouded brain first registers it as possibly the buckle of Hajime’s belt, but then he rocks his hips slowly against yours, and oh...

Oh.

_**Oh.** _

That was not a belt buckle. Hajime brings his arm up along your spine and tangles his fingers in the hair at the base of your neck. He tugs gently, tilting it back so his tongue could slip deeper into your mouth. You were now positive that not only was your underwear currently useless but that you were making a mess on the surface of your mahogany desk and papers.

Hajime leans forward pressing, what you conclude to be his erection, into your stomach further.

Listen, Hajime was not a small man. He wasn’t even a fucking man.

_**Correction:** _

Hajime was not a small demon. Being of a royal bloodline allowed him to surpass any regular classifications regarding demon physiology. While demons were obviously bigger and stronger than humans, royal demons were bigger and stronger than regular demons.

It is for this reason that as Hajime pulls away from you and questions if you were sure about this that you truly hesitate for the first time. 

You were panting and he hadn’t let his lips fully leave your skin since asking the question. Trailing them up to your jaw, to the sensitive area below your ear, and down to wear your neck met your shoulder and even lower to where your collarbone was.

Hajime has the potential to leave an actual Hajime sized hole in you. The fun part, you realize as you agree with a single nod of your head, would be finding out if that hole was going to be figurative or not.

Hajime lifts you, as though you weigh no more than a fucking feather, with one arm. You instinctively wrap your thighs around his waist, and he brings his hand down to your thighs and squeezes reassuringly. Hajime glances briefly at the desk and you know your face has erupted in a hideous shade of pink because just like you’d hypothesized there’s a small puddle that has seeped through the documents spread haphazardly across your desk.

“Gods,” Hajime’s pupils dilate so rapidly that you worry it might be painful. They reshape, narrowing to slits like those of a cat, the olive of his iris flashes red and you recoil slightly as he growls into your ear. “You smell-” Hajime stuffs his face into your neck and inhales deeply, “—like my salvation.” He ends with a sigh and a nip to your collarbone that causes your lids to flutter.

You realize as you’re finally able to refocus that you’re no longer in your office but in Hajime’s bedroom. You have no time to take in your surroundings before you’re laid out on a soft comforter and Hajime is hovering above you, wide shoulders blocking your view of the ceiling.

He snaps his fingers, and your eyes widen as both your clothes vanish. Your thighs tighten where they’re still wrapped around his waist. The urge to cover yourself as you lock eyes with him is overwhelming and your arms twitch where they’ve settled at your sides on the bed.

You whimper at the way he’s looking at you. Like you’re the most beautiful being he’s ever seen in his life. You consider this a win. A prince of hell, who has seen civilizations-not just human ones- rise and fall, regarding you like you were some rare jewel rather than a simple witch, definitely a win.

“Love, if you want to stop, this is your final chance,” Hajime looks like he’d rather have his piercings pulled out than stop right now...piercings. _Holy fuck_. There were piercings.

You don’t bother to answer him, instead, you allow yourself this opportunity to take him in. Previously, you’d accepted that he was no small being, and now, as you consider that no matter how much he grew he’d still be much taller than you, you wonder again if he can make this Hajime-sized hole a genuine reality.

The demon looks like he’s been carved by some divine being, which, to be fair, the idea that demons were hideous monstrosities was crafted to stop humans and supernaturals from fucking them. There were muscles in places you didn’t know muscles could be abs like some fucking underwear model and tattoos. 

May the gods be with you. He was sporting a tattoo, that’d been previously hidden by his turtle neck, across his throat, that read _**“Monster”**_ in some typewriter font and you agreed, though you wanted to amend it. It should say _**“My Monster”**_ , you think. His entire left side, from the top of his shoulders down his side and that arm is covered in intricate swirls and several other tattoos layered on and around each other. You can only recognize, one, a small sunflower that frames the barbell that goes through his nipple perfectly. You want to run your tongue across the flesh and taste the metal.

The right nipple is the same sans tattoo. Your eyes travel to the trail of dark hair at the bottom of his abs and your breathing falters.

“Get on your back.”

Hajime’s eyes narrow minutely as you unwrap your legs and move aside so he can lay next to you. You shuffle down the bed and climb in between his thighs.

You have seen penises before. You’re a doctor to the human world. You’ve seen them in all shapes and sizes and colors and in all varying stages of life and arousal.

But this one? 

This cock?

The word magnificent flits across your mind and you think that word does not properly encompass how you feel about it. 

_Basilicus._ Your ancestors whisper. This is the cock of a king.

A true masterpiece. You don’t think you are worthy of something this well put together. You don’t think your mouth is sanctuary enough for this.

You push his thighs apart and give the cock of your dreams the room and reverence it deserves. Hajime’s dick is massive. There shouldn’t be any way humanly possible that it could fit in you. 

The head is flushed and red and leaking copious amounts of precum along the underside of his belly button. It’s something to be said about the fact that his dick reaches his navel considering his size.

It twitches under your gaze and you make a sound between a moan and a gasp wiggling your hips to find any kind of friction. Your slick has settled against your thighs making them sticky and the sound of them sliding against each other has Hajime’s dick twitching again.

“Are you seriously going to try fitting me in your mouth?” Hajime’s hand wraps around the base of his dick and squeezes. You realize then, that you were gawking, mouth open, eyes wide and glazed as you fantasize about the way he would ruin you. He tilts the head in your direction and chuckles when you whimper. “Go ahead, beautiful. Taste me.”

He hisses as you replace his hand with your own and you blanch at the weight of it. It’s heavy and by the gods, he’s so thick your fingers can barely wrap around it. You need to feel its weight on your tongue. You need to have your airways restricted by that beautiful, thick dick. You need it now.

You pepper kisses along the length from base to tip and when you get to the weeping head you sigh as you finally run your tongue along it. He tastes salty and it’s thick, but you already love it. His scent is earthy and strong, reminiscent of his home being deep in the Earth’s core and it forces your eyes closed as you finally, _**finally**_ wrap your lips around the head and suckle.

Hajime stills above you. You feel his thigh muscles flex under your finger palm and your pussy clenches around nothing as he groans. 

“Look at me, baby,” His voice coaxes your eyes open. “Open a little wider.” 

Your jaw unhinges immediately and Hajime coos, “ _Bona puella._ ” You moan around the head and Hajime tuts. “Relax your jaw baby, let me help.”

You blink in affirmation and take a deep breath through your nose. He shifts his hips, and one hand grasps the back of your head, the fingers massaging lightly as your mouth stretches around him. Your lids flutter and Hajime squeezes your head to get your attention.

“Eyes stay open, baby.”

You can’t even nod as more of his cock is stuffed into your mouth. Saliva begins to pool and leak out around the sides and soon keeping your eyes on his proves to be a task on its own. You hollow your cheeks and begin to bob your head. You swallow around him and his hips buck of their own accord, gagging you. The tears that had settled on your lashes and the corners of your eyes spill onto your cheeks and Hajime curses as you blink up at him dumbly.

“So pretty,” He groans. “Crying around my cock.”

You attempt to whimper and instead choke. Hajime chuckles as your eyes roll back. Your body bucking as you try to inhale. He pulls out of your mouth and drags you up his body. 

“You did good baby,” He smiles, flashing you a pair of canines that have elongated between the time you had kissed and now and your lust fogged brain conjures up an image of a fully transformed demon and you whine.

You were going to die and that was fine with you because what a way to fucking go.

Death by demon dick.

Hajime catches your stare and winces at the fucked-out expression. Your cheeks are red and damp from the spit, tears, and precum, your pupils are so dilated that he could barely see the color of your irises and your hair sticks to the sweat on your forehead annoyingly. He swipes a palm across it, pushing the hair back, and then passes his hand down your cheeks in an effort to dry them. You shift in his hold and Hajime freezes at the wetness beginning to pool on his stomach. 

“Do you really want this?” Hajime asks. “If we do this, you’re bound to the demon prince until death does us part.” In retrospect asking you such an important question while you’re both naked, him as hard as a rock and your little pussy leaking everywhere was not his smartest move.

When you nod enthusiastically, hips shifting and pussy rubbing along his abs he grabs your face in one hand and your hips in the other.

“Words use your words, _Venefica,_ ” He growls. “You need to want this baby.”

“Please,” You sigh. The past year with him had been amazing. Not just as your familiar but as your soulmate and it was abundantly clear to Hajime’s subjects and your friends that their Prince and their High Priestess were in love. Maybe, some of them noticed the way you looked at each other when you thought no one was looking. “Please, I do.”

He flips you so you’re on your back and he’s now laying between your thighs. He kisses you softly, taking his time to suck on your tongue, dragging his tongue along the roof of your mouth, nibbling on your lips until they’re swollen and read. He paws at your body rubbing and squeezing and sucking and leaving marks in places he knows you’ll be mad about tomorrow until he’s perched between your thighs.

He alternates between sucking marks into the soft flesh and peppering them with kisses to soothe the ache until his face hovers above your cunt. He groans at the sight. Your slick dripping out in rivulets every time it clenches around nothing, a damp spot has formed on his comforter and some of it has settled between your ass cheeks. He lifts your thighs over his shoulder, wrapping an arm around each one to keep you still, and uses the finger of his left hand to spread you apart for him. Hajime can feel the exact moment he begins to lose control of his human form. The horns that were earlier hidden make and appearance, curling upward from his forehead and back into his dark hair. They bump against the lower part of your stomach as he finally laves his tongue across your slit. He groans at the taste, head thumping as he rests it on your stomach. 

“You taste so good,” He looks up at you slitted pupils fully expanded so that they look like dark ovals. “So, fucking good.” He rasps as he dives back in.

“Oh,” Your mouth opens on a silent scream as he begins to eat you out with fervour. Lapping at your hole and suckling at your labia but avoiding your clit entirely. “Please, please, please, please,” he reduces you to a babbling mess of pleas and when he finally latches on to your clit it has you cumming, stomach tightening, thighs quaking, tears falling, back arching in record time. Your vision swims as he continues to lap at your entrance.

“Sensitive,” you whine at him as he moves a single finger through your folds pausing to push the tip in and he coos at how pretty you look, crying for him again. 

“I have to stretch you, baby,” Hajime chuckles as you attempt to pull away from his finger. “Don’t wanna hurt you.” He groans at the way your little cunny clenches around the tip, at how tiny your hole looks compared to the three other fingers he’ll have to stuff in there to stretch you enough for his cock. He sinks it in a little deeper revelling in the way you flutter around the appendage. “There you go, baby.”

“Haji,” It’s the first time that you’ve moaned his name and Hajime’s form slips a little further, teeth sharpening, tongue elongating. He thinks you’re a little too out of it to notice how bad his control has slipped. “Please, more.”

“Yeah?” His tongue swivels around your clit as he lines a second finger up next to the first. “You’re doing so good, taking my fingers so well, baby.” He smiles as you clench around them. He begins to pump slowly, the movement jostling your entire body and he reaches his free hand up to wrap around a breast. He squeezes it, watching as your eyes slip close and smirking as your hips roll to meet his thrusts.

“Two more to go, baby,” he tells you, “Think you can take them for me? Gonna be a good girl and take them?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Hajime chuckles, pulling both fingers out he swipes all four fingers through your folds, coating them in your slick and pausing to toy with your clit. He watches you buck and listens to you whimper and moan broken versions of his name and yes combined. He pauses to take in the way you’re trembling, obviously on the brink of orgasm number two, and his cock throbs. He’s doing this to you. The knowledge causes something in his chest to expand, making him light as he finally nudges your entrance.

He gets up onto his knees, dropping your legs to around his hips, and drags you closer with one hand so that your ass is perched in his lap, legs spread open around him, and then he slowly sinks the first two fingers into you watching the way your thighs lock up and then adding the other two when you relax again. He finds the spongy spot in your walls when he tries to scissor his fingers and it sends you spiralling into another orgasm.

You come with a wail. Your back bowing completely off the bed leg muscles straining as your cunny gushes around his fingers. He fucks you through your orgasm admiring the way you begin to openly sob for him, no longer able to form coherent sentences. When your cunt finally stops spasming around his fingers he gently retracts, sucking them clean.

“Baby?” Hajime asks. “Still there?” He leans forward wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you into his lap fully, your breasts squishing against his chest. 

Hajime observes the way your eyes can’t seem to focus on anything in your surroundings and smiles. He rubs your back and peppers kisses across your face, whispering sweet nothings to you- _**“You’re so beautiful baby” “My pretty girl” “Doing so well for Haji”**_ -until you regain some form of lucidity and then he lifts your hips and positions his head at your entrance.

You’re so wet that he slips in with a wet squelch and Hajime’s control drops rapidly, claws extending, spikes popping up on the backs of his arms before he can stop it. You’re so warm and soft and so fucking tight that he has to pause, arms keeping your weight up, so you don’t slam yourself down on him like you want to. You’re obviously trying to injure yourself and Hajime is not for it.

“Wait baby,” Hajime squeezes you, thrusting shallowly to get you to stop squirming as he grapples with his slowly waning self-control. “Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Please, Hajime,” You moan right into his ear. “I can take it, ‘m a good girl, your good girl.”

“Fuck.” 

You’re on your back in seconds, whining when he pulls out only to choke when he rolls his hips back into yours sinking half of his cock in you in a single stroke. He’s so long and thick that you can already feel the head nudging at the entrance to your cervix. _**You know you can’t take more.**_ You know taking more would be a mistake as you claw at the back of his neck, tugging him down to you, drawing him closer, needing to feel _**more**_. The stretch is fucking divine, borderline painful but perfect nonetheless, and when he pulls out and you feel every single muscle in your body scream at him you sob loudly at the momentary emptiness.

Hajime is saying things to you, you’re sure but all you can hear is the roaring of the blood in your head as he sinks back into you, he adjusts his grip on you moving one leg to dangle over his shoulder and pressing the knee of your other wide open and into the bed. He pulls out and you lock eyes, for a split second you swear Hajime has wings, but then he’s slamming into you again, pistoning his hips as he leans forward to swallow whatever sounds you make with his mouth. It’s possible he could be all in, but your body is on fire, your mind screaming your pussy gushing, weeping around him, creaming around him, you don’t know anything, your mind so swamped in the pleasure that you can barely see the color of the ceiling. It’s possible you could be coming again or maybe you haven’t stopped.

He’s kissing at your cheeks, nibbling at your bottom lip, whispering how much he loves this _**“tight little puss** y **”**_ and how happy he is that _**“it’s mine now, my little cunny** ”_ and all you can do is whimper in response. He stops, pulling out to flip you onto your stomach and you swear as your world tilts that Hajime has a tail, but then he’s sinking back into you one arm supporting your hips and another pressed against the back of your skull, fingers splayed into your hair as he presses you into the bedding. He’s so fucking big that his fingers have wrapped around your head and his thumb reaches your lips.

“Suck baby can’t have you drooling all over the bed,” Hajime chuckles.

Your mouth wraps around his thumb and some part of your brain registers that there’s something different about this thumb and the one you sucked earlier but then Hajime nudges something inside you and the feeling returns to your body in a wave. The sensation overwhelms you, forces hiccupping sobs out of you as your cunny gushes around him, you’re cumming again walls clenching so hard that it hurts. He starts to swell inside you and your brain shuts down completely, your body going limp and sagging into the bed, eyes slipping shut. 

You don’t know when he cums or when you end up in the bathtub back pressed against his chest fingers massaging your scalp soothingly but when you can think again you sigh, and he tenses.

“Back with us?” You can hear the teasing lilt of his voice and your smile. Tilting your head back to look at him upside down.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“It’s literally in my job description,” He chuckles at your scowl. He pecks you on the mouth. “You’re welcome, _Venefica._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, your body is thirsty. Drink some water.


End file.
